


Midnight Tsundere

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Nightmares, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For abbie!!! <3 ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight Tsundere

**Author's Note:**

> For abbie!!! <3 ~Cassie

The night didn’t pass so well for Dean. After retreating to Castiel’s bed and curling up under the blankets, basking in Castiel’s scent and the warmth of the thick duvet, the butterflies in Dean’s stomach wouldn’t stay still long enough for him to fall asleep. He tossed and turned for the bones of two hours, his head reeling from exhaustion and his stomach belly-flopping at the thought of Cas. Eventually, he fell into a restless slumber, plagued by nightmares.

**********************************

Castiel woke up to Dean screaming. He wrestled with the blankets before almost sprinting to his side. Dean was drenched in sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead. He was gripping at the sheets, writhing in apparent agony, all while gut wrenching screams tore their way out of him. The sounds lay waste to Castiel’s good mood and he bent down to try to wake the younger boy.

“Dean? C’mon Dean, wake up….”

It took almost five whole minutes to wake Dean, who’s eyes widened when he saw Castiel. Cas immediately stopped touching him and stepped back, blushing with embarrassment. 

“N-No! Please don’t leave, stay with me..” Dean’s voice was small and pathetic, and his eyes were watery. Castiel didn’t hesitate to crawl into the bed, tugging the blankets up around Dean’s shoulders again. Dean nuzzled into the blanket before reaching out, gripping Castiel’s shirt and pulling him closer.

Castiel blushed. “Can… Can I hold you?”

Dean nodded and immediately Castiel had a big bundle of shivering Dean in his arms. He gently played with Dean’s hair, using his voice to soothe him and lull him to sleep. When Dean was once again snoring, but against Castiel’s chest this time, Cas smiled happily and nuzzled his face into the soft blond hair. 

Dean didn’t have any more nightmares that night.


End file.
